Fortnite 2. Geburtstag/en
center|700px Fortnite celebrates its second birthday today. We look back on a year full of new skins, events and challenges. One thing in advance: Yes, even after two years and millions of active players the game is still officially in the early access phase. But what we can also say for sure is that, during the last year, a lot has happened. The Battle Royale mode of the game has created a lot of more games of that genre, and especially with Apex Legends, the game has gotten a lot of competition. Nevertheless, Fortnite has done well and is still one of the most popular games of the year. Just a couple of months ago in March 2019, Fortnite has reached 250 million players. Epic Games did not change much of their tactics, which has already led them to success in the previous year: always create new content. Whether there are new skins, weapons, game modes and much more, the game is constantly changing and there is always variety. For example, last winter we got Fortnite Creative where you can literally do anything you want – and by that, we really do mean anything. , you can do whatever you want]] However, there is one thing Epic Games changed. This year, there was one event after another. Sometimes they were smaller series of challenges over a few days, sometimes events lasted several weeks. The countless crossover events that Fortnite started with other franchises were especially popular. Whether it was Avengers '' or ''Stranger Things, the game has barely missed a hype. Meanwhile, every player can simply select their favorite character (or their favorite creatures from the Upside Down *cough* Demogorgon *cough*) from various films and series in the locker. While in the previous year you would say “Hey, the one skin there looks like John Wick!”, it is now: “Hey, the one skin there is John Wick!” '' ...]] But the events were not limited to "in-game" events. This weekend, for example, the Fortnite World Cup Finals are taking place in New York City with $ 30,000,000 in prize money – in words, thirty million dollars (yeah, that's a lot of zeroes.) And just last month, Fortnite celebrated the Summer Block Party, a two-day event to which we owe one or two funny Fortnite World clips, including this short film featuring some of our favorite skins speaking for the first time: There were also a lot of changes to the game itself. Last year we saw for the first time a new biome in the world of Fortnite: Battle Royale, when with Season 5 Paradise Palms plus a whole corner of desert was added to the map. In the meantime, we've seen the entire island covered with snow, a pirate ship making itself comfortable in a lagoon to the north, a volcano erupting and causing devastating destruction (Rest In Peace, Tilted Towers …), the future reaching the island and a giant Mecha fighting off a giant Monster to protect us. It is definitely not going to be boring any time soon, and we can already be curious what the coming seasons will bring. : that fight was awesome!]] And since we've already discovered that Fortnite loves its challenges and events so much: there are a lot of challenges for the second birthday of the game again. With the patch v.9.40 last week the birthday challenges for Save The World players have already started, since today there are also those for the Battle Royale mode. The Birthday Celebration runs until Wednesday, July 31. So, get your pickaxe, take out the shotgun and go into the battle! Which collaborations with Fortnite would you like to see in the future? How will the map continue to change? And what do you wish for next year of Fortnite? Write it in the comments! __NOEDITSECTION__